Something Like That
by icanbeperfectforyou
Summary: Peter Simmonds hated summer. Sort of stream-of-consciousness oneshot thing, or, I'm trying to experiment and have no clue what I'm doing.


Peter Simmonds hated summer. Like, he hated it. With a burning passion. Which was kind of ironic because burning was what he was doing at the moment, because his mom had some sort of hatred of turning on the air conditioner unless it was really necessary. And Peter was pretty sure it was extremely necessary but he embarrassingly didn't know how to turn on the A/C and he didn't want to text his mom and ask because, um, that's super lame.

And it wasn't that he hated summer at all. He liked it a lot before he started his_ thing_ with Jason. He refers to it as the _thing_ because he thinks lovers was a pretty fucking stupid term (and they weren't even having sex, not yet) and Jason seems like he would afraid of the term boyfriend even though he'd never admit it to himself (that he was afraid, not that they were boyfriends), and Peter wanted to label what they were doing because "we make out pretty much everyday and sometimes there's like, blowjobs, but mostly we make out and I wait for Jason to go to sports practices so I can jerk off" which is kind of like, yeah. And the whole making out thing came back to Peter's grudge against summer, but also the fact that Jason lived a state or so away which in the grand scheme of things was totally not fair.

So Peter was lying on his bed with like, three fans around him and the window open, and he was trying to text Jason but he wasn't responding which was weird because Jason always responded, even if it was just to say "basketball practice now text u later" and now he wasn't saying anything and Peter was a tiny bit pissed. And then there was someone at the door ringing the doorbell, like, constantly, but Peter wouldn't answer the door because his mom was at work and his sister was at some friend's house and Peter wasn't supposed to answer the door when he was alone. Plus he had this weird fear of answering the door because it could be some salesman or Mormons or something, so he just hid in his room because if he tried to look and see who was there, they would definitely see him too and then he would have to answer the door and he wasn't ready for that sort of commitment. Which brought him back to Jason again.

And then as if some miraculous act of God or something, Peter's phone buzzes and Jason is calling him. Jason isn't the kind to call, he prefers to video chat with Peter because he can see his face or they text (and Peter is pretty sure he deletes the messages immediately because evidence but he doesn't care about it that much) so the calling thing is kind of a shock but Peter quickly answers it with a smooth "Hey," which is probably not as smooth as he hoped but Jason likes it when Peter is kind of awkward which he is a lot.

"Peter!" He can hear Jason smiling and can't help but melt at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing right now?"

"Trying not to melt," Peter says with a blank face and Jason laughs and Peter is sure it is the most magical thing he has ever heard and he wants to save it for sad days and just listen to his laugh forever. "And staring at the ceiling."

"You live an exciting life," Jason says, and Peter rolls his eyes but smiles anyway. "So anyway, I was thinking about your thing about answering the door-"

"You mean the texts that you appear to have read but not answered?" Peter cuts him off; he doesn't want to fight but he is a tiny bit bitter.

Jason sucks in his breath. "Yeah, that would be the one. So I was thinking, am I going to have to stand on your front porch all day? Because it's really hot and your porch is small, and-"

Peter cuts him off again, his head practically exploding with a million thoughts, but the one that sticks out the most is_ JasonJasonJason oh my god is he here is this some kind of sick joke JasonJasonJasonJason_ and all he says is "What?" and Jason laughs again but more nervously this time.

"I'm sort of on your porch with a duffel bag, and I've been out here for God knows how long waiting for you to answer and I-" But Peter has already dropped his phone and dashed for the front door and sure enough, Jason is standing there, awkwardly looking at his phone and looking highly uncomfortable. And Peter is throwing open the door, not sure if he's dreaming or drunk or what, but he really hopes that he's right and there is a very cute (and sweaty, but somehow Jason manages to make that look good) Jason McConnell standing in front of him.

"Jason?" Is all Peter is able to get out, and Jason smiles at him, that cocky smirk that Peter missed so badly and just wants to kiss it forever.

"In the flesh," he replies, raising his arms slightly, and Peter really can't help himself, he needs Jason. So he's hugging him and Jason seems kind of surprised but hugs him back, laughing, and it sends vibrations through Peter's body in the best way possible.

"I missed you, oh my god," and it's only been like what, a month since school ended? But Peter doesn't care because that's a very long time to go without Jason or his kissing or, you know, other admirable qualities. And when he pulls away he smacks Jason in the chest, which won't do much, but the message is clear. "Oh my god, what are you doing here, you asshole?"

Jason laughs again before putting on a serious face and placing his hands on Peter's shoulders. "Peter, money can't buy you love, but it can buy you plane tickets," he's smirking again.

"So you just decided to come visit?" Peter tries to sound annoyed but really he's so happy Jason decided on his own to come visit and it's kind of ridiculous but he thinks he'll never get over how much Jason actually likes him, not in the friendship way but in the I-want-to-kiss-your-face-a-lot-way.

"Yup," Jason pops the 'p' and Peter gives in and drags Jason into the house, slamming the door so he can shove Jason against it and kiss him silly. Which is exactly what he proceeds to do.

"Wow, okay," Jason says when they finally have to break apart, but he's smiling and so is Peter. And Peter doesn't say anything back, just grabs Jason's hands and pulls him up to his room. "Nice place you got here," Jason says sarcastically but Peter can tell he means it, by the way he's admiring the various things he has on his walls and shelves. "A lot like our dorm room, but that's expected. And it's bigger," he sets his bag on Peter's bed and Peter sets himself next to it.

"How long are you here for?" Peter asks as Jason flops down beside him, casually placing his arm around Peter's shoulders, and he feels all warm inside.

"Two weeks," Jason grins at Peter and Peter is pretty sure that if he was standing his legs would buckle and he would just collapse into a heap on Jason's feet and, like, cry and beg for him to take him then and there. But fortunately Peter is sitting and also has the added advantage of being able to fold his hands in his lap, if it were necessary, which it totally isn't. Yet. "I don't know, I just, like, told my parents I wanted to come visit my_ good Catholic friend who is also an altar boy_," he shoots Peter a look that makes him giggle. "And they were like, sure, whatever, just get the fuck out of my house 'cause we're sick of you lying around."

"But," Peter was confused about a lot of things a lot of the time and this was really confusing him. "How do you even know where I live?" It would be kind of creepy from anyone else but from Jason it was just cute. But everything Jason did was cute. So he wasn't sure if it counted.

Jason is smirking again and god, Peter just wants to punch him. Or make out with him. Whichever came first. "Your sister has a crush on me," and Peter is like, oh yeah, they were talking, so he tries to not stare at Jason's lips and actually pay attention to him but he's pretty sure he's failing at that. "And I called your mom too, and she was fine with it, 'cause she likes me too. Everyone likes me, I'm just too fucking popular all the time," he sighs like it's some kind of burden, and Peter giggles more.

"This is a nice bed," Jason abruptly changes the subject, stroking the covers in way that probably shouldn't turn Peter on but it kind of does. "Big. I'd say you could fit two people in it," he looks at Peter suggestively, and yeah, Peter is about to die. But not before kissing Jason again, which somehow they ended up doing and he's not sure how but he's not about to complain.

So now they're kissing, and Jason is basically lying on top of Peter, and it's really fucking nice, Peter thinks. There is nothing better than kissing Jason, except maybe doing more than kissing with Jason, but they haven't really done that much more yet. And Peter is kissing Jason's neck, and Jason lets out this moan-squeak type noise, and Peter is now a hundred percent sure the world could end right then and there. And then the world kind of does end because he hears the front door open and his sister is shrieking his name in her shrill voice and Jason pulls away looking slightly disappointed and Peter feels that way too.

So he yells out "Shut up, Jason's here!" And it must have worked because she did shut up, like, faster than he'd ever heard her, and Jason says he wants to be introduced and Peter mumbles _"No you don't"_ but they get up anyway, and Jason kisses Peter on the cheek quickly with a whispered promise to continue this later and Peter grins and yeah, maybe summer wouldn't be too horrible for a few weeks.


End file.
